


Extra Credit

by jjhyperion



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: College AU, Daddy Kink, M/M, Poor Vaughn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Rhys, dw theyre both of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjhyperion/pseuds/jjhyperion
Summary: jack calls rhys to his desk. everyone knows where this is going
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> ecks dee welcome to jjs on fire trash can

“Mr. Lawrence? You said you wanted to see me after class,” Rhys spoke up after a few moments spent waiting for his professor to notice him. He looked nervous, his hands slightly shaky as the large man looked up at him. His teacher was the famed Jonathan Lawrence, a renowned engineering teacher. He was also known as Handsome Jack, due to his... well, rugged handsomeness. He had a chiseled jawline and sparking heterochromatic eyes, and hair that was streaked with grey. Mr. Lawrence looked like a model, which made Rhys wonder why he was working in a college. Surely he could get a better, more eventful job elsewhere, with his looks.

Realizing that he was just staring wordlessly at his professor, Rhys cleared his throat. “S-so, uh, I was wondering why you wanted to see me, but... I can come back later?” He asked in a small voice, gesturing at the door.

“Shut the door and sit down, Rhys, we have business to attend to,” Mr. Lawrence finally said, smiling invitingly at him. “And call me Jack, all right, pumpkin? No need to be so formal.”

Rhys nodded quickly and turned around, then strode to the door and closed it. He paused as he saw his best friend Vaughn waiting for him outside, but got moving quick when Mr. Law- Jack cleared his throat. He sat down on the other side of Jack’s desk with a nervous smile.

“Good boy. Now, pumpkin, I’ve got an extra credit opportunity for ya. It’s real easy,” Jack slowly told him, a lazy smirk on his smug face. He leaned back in his chair, sitting with his legs spread wide. The man exuded confidence as he waited for a response from Rhys.

The young man sighed gratefully and pulled a notepad out of his pocket. “Oh, thank fu-god... let me write it down, my memory’s terrible,” Rhys replied in a relieved voice. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a pencil. “What do I have to do, sir? Thank you so much, I needed this...”

“Oh, you’re gonna write it down? All right, kiddo, I admire your commitment, but writing’s not necessary.” Jack gestured for Rhys to come to his side of the desk. “C’mere, would ya? You’ll figure it out, you’re real smart.”

Confused, Rhys put away his notepad and pencil and stood up. He walked over to Jack, furrowing his brow as the large man spun around in his chair to face him.

“On your knees, Rhysie.”

“On my... knees?” Rhys repeated back, staring at Jack as a scene from some porno he and Vaughn watched like 3 years ago flashed before his very eyes. “Hey, uh, not to make it weird, but-“

“On. Your. Frickin’. Knees.” Jack leaned forward slightly, just enough to be menacing, and gave the poor man a piercing glare. “Now. Before Jack gets impatient and makes you hurry up himself.”

Flinching and shuddering, Rhys shakily dropped to his knees and stared up at his professor. He hoped more than anything that he was just reading into the situation too much. Jack was probably going to ask him to get a packet from a drawer or something. Nothing... unsavory was going to happen.

“Good, good boy,” Jack whispered. He reached down and put a hand on Rhys’ head, running his hand through his soft hair. “Now, I’m sure you know where this is going. So here’s the deal, cupcake.” The large man unbuckled his belt. “You give Handsome Jack the blowjob of a lifetime, you little twink, or I pound the ever-loving shit out of your skinny ass.”

Rhys’ breath caught in his throat. He tried to stand up and back away, but Jack pulled harshly on his hair, keeping him down and in front of him as he unbuttoned his pants with his other hand.

“N-no, stop- I’ve never- Mr. Lawrence, I don’t know-“ Rhys shut up suddenly. Right then, Jack pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing a massive, slowly hardening cock. Holy fucking shit, was his dick huge. Rhys’ heart pounded as he stared at it, his eyes watering. He said the only thing he could say.

“W-why?” Rhys managed to stammer, trembling as his professor gripped his hair and pulled him closer to his cock. He could see precum beading at the tip, a clear sign that Jack was already getting off on shoving Rhys around.

Jack chuckled amusedly and pressed his dick against Rhys’ soft lips. “‘Cause you’ve got frickin’ amazing looking lips, sweetheart. Couldn’t resist the urge to wrap ‘em around my cock, y’know? You should be honored, pumpkin...” He hissed as he reached down and stroked himself lightly, waiting for Rhys to let him in. “Rhysie... open up.”

Whimpering, Rhys hesitantly parted his lips and allowed Jack to slide his cock into his mouth. He stared up at the older man with a frightened expression, closing his lips around his massive length and waiting for any sort of instruction. Extra credit was extra credit, he supposed. It was just business. But if it was really no big deal, why was heat beginning to pool in Rhys’ crotch?

The older man groaned as he pushed in, a smirk on his face. “That’s it, sweetheart... deep breaths... now, start sucking, all right?” He ordered, running a hand through Rhys’ soft hair. When Rhys hesitantly ran his tongue along the underside of his cock, Jack groaned and pulled lightly on his hair, a pleased look on his face. “Good boy... good...” He whispered to Rhys.

Rhys tried his best to breathe through his nose as he started to suck Jack’s dick, bobbing his head as steadily as he could. His arms and legs shook and his face burned with shame, but he kept going and going. He wanted that extra credit. And there was no telling what Jack would do if he stopped. After a few moments of wet slurping noises and pleased moans, Rhys was starting to get worked up. He could feel himself starting to get wet. He loved the treatment he was getting.

“Like that, don’tcha? Dirty lil’ slut...” Jack murmured, watching Rhys with a fascinated look on his face as the younger man obediently nodded. “Mmm, ain’t you honest... love it, pumpkin. I’ve had my eye on your pretty little ass for so damn long, you have no frickin’ idea...”

When Jack punctuated his sentence with a sharp thrust, Rhys yelped. The thick cock in his mouth hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag suddenly. Before he could recover, Jack did it again. And again. Rhys felt his jaw straining and his throat throbbing as Jack thrusted into his mouth over and over. He couldn’t stop the sobs that escaped his mouth, or the wave of pleasure that overtook him whenever Jack forced his cock down his throat.

Jack moaned as he took in the look on Rhys’ face, starting to pant. “All... all right...” He pulled his cock out, Rhys’ lips coming off of him with a wet pop. Jack looked down at Rhys’ crotch, expecting to see a bulging erection. Instead, he saw nothing. “Frickin’- why didn’t you enjoy that?!” Jack snapped, glaring at Rhys. “You looked so damn happy, suckin’ my cock! Thought you’d be at least a bit hard...”

Flinching, Rhys shook his head and clasped his hands together. “I- uh, Mr. Law- Jack... I, ah, don’t have a dick...” the twink stammered, staring at the ground. He was trans- he was born female, but transitioned to male. He finally looked up at Jack, expecting him to shout at him or call him a slur.

Instead, Jack smirked deviously. His eyes turned greedy as his eyes roamed over Rhys’ vulnerable body. “You’re trans, aren’t you? Damn... well, baby... I’m fine with that. More than fine,” he whispered, whistling as he gestured for Rhys to stand up. The small man did so, looking tiny despite his height as Jack grabbed his arm and made him sit down on his lap. “I was gonna fuck you in the ass, but now that I know this... oh, Rhysie, we’re gonna have some real fun. Now, I’m sure you’ve had all sorts of fantasies about me... why don’tcha tell me all about ‘em while I help you get these clothes off?”

Shivering, Rhys closed his eyes and nodded slowly, his hands shaking as he felt Jack’s hard cock against his ass. “I’d always... picture you... you licking me, t-teasing me... tying me to that- that desk and sucking m-my clit...” the man whispered, shaking. Jack groaned and nodded in approval, unbuttoning Rhys’ smart blue button-up shirt slowly. “And- and then you’d just... you’d tell me I was a good boy, and...” Rhys moaned as Jack pulled his shirt off and started to tease his sensitive nipples, “suck m-my nipples...”

“Good... good, good boy...” Jack growled in his ear, a hungry look in his eyes. He unbuttoned and unzipped Rhys’ jeans, then tore them off. “Get on the desk... I’m gonna have myself some nice frickin’ lunch.”

Rhys complied, stumbling over to the desk and laying down on it. Jack rolled over in his chair and pulled Rhys’ boxers down, moaning in awe at what he saw. “All this for me, Rhysie... you really are a slut, aren’t you?” He whispered. Slowly, he leaned down and ran his tongue over Rhys’ slit, immediately earning a gasp and a groan from the man on the desk. Jack licked a long stripe over his lips, then wasted no time in plunging his tongue between them.

“Hnngh- J-Jack...” Rhys moaned as Jack licked at his clit, “fuck... oh g-god...”

“Language, sweetheart,” Jack mumbled against him, a smirk on his face as he pressed his lips to the poor man’s clit and started to suck. Rhys yelped, his legs jerking slightly as a prolonged moan escaped his lips.

It didn’t take long at all for Jack to drive the sensitive man to his orgasm. The older man licked up all of Rhys’ mess, chuckling as he watched Rhys pant and tremble on the desk. What a good little slut. “Good boy... that’s my good boy...” Jack mumbled as he gently stroked Rhys’ belly. “Now, I wanna know one thing. You a virgin? Ever been fucked?”

Struggling to catch his breath, Rhys nodded his head unsteadily. “V-virgin,” he stammered softly, shaking. “Please... be gentle, your- your cock’s really big and I... just don’t hurt me...”

Jack looked almost concerned for a moment, but the look disappeared from his eyes almost immediately, being replaced by smug excitement. “Oh, pumpkin, I know my cock’s massive, but I swear it won’t hurt bad...” He said in an excited voice. “I won’t last long, since you’ve already got me all heated... think of this as a free sample of Handsome Jack’s dick. Now, sweetheart. How much do you want my cock?”

“A-a lot...”

The older man quirked an eyebrow and stroked his cock slowly.

“Please- hnngh, please, please... please, daddy...”

Jack’s smirk widened, and Rhys could see him take in a sharp breath. “Oh, pumpkin... damn, didn’t realize I liked that as much as I do...” his eyes filled with hunger as he spread Rhys’ legs. “Do me a favor and scream that when I’ve got my dick buried in you, would you? Good boy.”

Surprisingly, Jack was gentle. He slid in bit by bit, allowing Rhys time to adjust. But when he slid all the way in, a crazed grin appeared on his face. “All good, cupcake? Well, then, let’s get this damn party started.”

The first thrust wasn’t gentle at all. Jack pulled out and slammed back in, causing Rhys to yelp and let out a choked sob. “J-Jack!” He moaned, trembling as Jack stared down at him with an expectant look on his face. 

“Daddy- d-daddy!”

“Oh, good, good boy... my little Rhysie...” Jack moaned softly, leaning down over Rhys and kissing him, stretching Rhys out. The poor man writhed and moaned loudly into Jack’s mouth, panting and sobbing. Jack easily got his tongue into Rhys’ mouth, beginning to explore every inch he could reach.

Rhys whined, moaned and sobbed as Jack detached his lips from his and began thrusting again, keeping up a bruising pace. He went limp after a few thrusts, nearly screaming as he his his second orgasm. But Jack kept going, his hips slapping against Rhys’ as he kept on thrusting over and over. Rhys whimpered, tears streaming from his eyes as his body was used.

Finally, Jack came. He quickly pulled out and pointed at Rhys’ face, not even needing to stroke himself before cum spurted out and covered Rhys’ upper chest and face. Rhys whimpered and stared up at the panting Jack, breathing heavily.

“Damn... I think you’re the hottest twink I’ve ever banged...” Jack slapped Rhys’ ass. “Get yourself-“

“H-hey, uh, Mr. Lawrence? Rh-Rhys?” A small voice spoke up from the doorway.

Vaughn stood there, holding Rhys’ notebook.


End file.
